1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a pacer for p-synchronously stimulating the heart of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such p-synchronous pacers require a sensing element in the atrium to measure the atrial contraction. This requires, in turn, the use of a separate lead in the atrium or a special ventricular lead with a separate floating electrode in the atrium. Either approach requires a skilled surgeon to successfully implant such a system. It is furthermore subject to sensing problems at a later date.
A p-synchronous pacer as the one referred to above is, for example, described in the Journal "Thoracic and Cardiovascular Surgery", Vol. 46, No. 4 (October, 1963) in an article entitled "Chronic Postsurgical Complete Heart Block" by Lillehei et al. on pages 436-456.